Platina
Platina Rømer Angström is a member of the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 and plays a secondary role in Mega Man X: Unit 49. She is the only human Maverick Hunter and widow of Dr. Henry Snacman, the scientist who gave her bionic parts after she lost her limbs in a Maverick attack. 'Appearance' Platina's body is divided in two parts: human and bionic. She has the body of a mature woman, with a very long and messy blond hair. It is rare to see Platina smiling, meaning her facial expression will usually show seriousness, sadness or anger. Her bionic limbs are grey, some parts more reddish. There are a lot of bright red crystals through her body, and two counters in each arm, probably pointing the remaining time for the next maintenance or energy recharge. In fact, the lack of human semblance on her prostheses are because she is using combat models made for military purposes. In the Standard set, Platina wears blue armor with resistant clothing below, and also a tiara hides a visor, giving her an array of vision and radar options, plus her Expanding Weapon Kit attached to her waist. The Heavy Engage Suit and the Valiant Frontline Suit share common aspects, although the former is more bulky. The latter has a helmet with oxigen tubes that allow Platina to pass through hazardous areas. 'Personality' Since the day her husband died on her arms, she became depressed and unable to find happiness in life. What remained of her cheerful days lies in a deep valley of agony and past traumas, and trying to touch something related to that may be just a mean to torture her. Her deep resentment at those who commit evil on their own will makes her a cold avenger who does not show mercy for her enemies. She believes she should not give a second chance for those who did not gave a second chance to their victims, so there is no reason to hesitate in pulling the trigger. Platina fears that her traumas may happen once again and fights to prevent that and also protect other people from suffering the same she did. A victory may kindle the fire on her heart once again, but a defeat also brings the opposite. She still feels empathy for the people and tends to feel bad when she sees someone suffering. She shares the frustration of Captain Elika and recognizes that, even with his many failures, he is trying his best and so she is grateful for his work. Platina hates Saturn for the suffering he caused to her, as well as his most detestable creation Shad, who is a womanizer that keeps harassing her despite wanting her blood. Due to that torment and the fact Shad was the reason the Maverick Hunters did not arrive in time to save Henry, she desires to destroy him with her own hands. She feels different from the rest of the mankind not only for having bionic parts, but also for living secluded in the 49th Unit base, though she understands that this is a price she must pay to fight for justice. Since she does not socialize oftenly, Platina does not care too much about her own look. Although Encore is not her biological son, he is the living legacy of her husband and also carry many semblances of him. She feels affection for the boy and wants to take the risks in his place, even though the Reploid was meant to protect her and not the opposite. 'Abilities and Arsenal ' Platina is a skilled martial artists, and her military prostheses grant her superhuman strenght, making her a dangerous fighter. Her body suit also has a internal skeleton that takes impacts instead of her biological parts. When hurt, Platina uses medical kits created by Dr. Henry that can heal cuts and dislocated bones. Platina has three combat suits that can be used for different situations. They are equipped with packs of Amorphic Matter that can turn into tools or weapons. When destroyed, the packs release the matter inside in an unstable state, damaging things in the surroundings with its "tentacles". *'Standard Combat Suit (SCS)': A light armor that is used for most missions due to its versatility, but it is also the weakest. It is known to be equipped with a S-Handgun ''and a Rocket Launcher. *'Heavy Engage Suit (HES): A suit made to endure strong strikes and carry heavy weapons, but makes Platina slower. It has Shocknifes ''below its feet and two exclusive weapons: the ''Stagger Bayonet and the Railgun. The Stagger Bayonet is a large weapon that can cut enemies and release strong currents that can stun or fry robots. The Railgun is a weapon hard to aim that requires at least five seconds to charge, releasing a small but destructive bullet in supersonic speed that can obliterate even the most resistant Reploid. Platina is also able to create a very resistant shield called Roemer Aegis that resists explosions and energy blasts. *'''Valiant Frontline Suit (VFS): It has the best destructive power and thrusters that increase Platina's speed and allow her to dash and float, with a helmet that protects her from hazards like toxins and fire. However, it becomes overheated after a short period of usage. It has Beam Bootblades in each foot and a exclusive weapon called Empyreal Javelins, a bow that shoots four explosive arrows and a fifth powerful arrow that is shot in a very high speed. In desperate situations, Platina can activate the Critical Bravery Mode that accelerates the overheating by using all the remaining fuel to generate energy blades from the arm crystals. 'History' Platina was born in 2160 in Stockholm, the capital of the Scandinavian Alliance. She always liked to live in the motion and feel the adrenaline, and she became a fighter apprentice. The name Platina comes from platinum, meaning "a very precious metal". In 2177, Platina was 17 years old and decided to leave the calmness of her homeland to experience the motion of the populous metropolis of London. However, she suffered a car accident caused by a stray laser shot during a battle between the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce when she was crossing an avenue in the Cambridge District. Part of her arms and legs were presumably melted and she was nearly killed. Dr. Henry Snacman and his assistant Ardie saw her car running into the blast and saved her. Henry got authorization from her family to test his prosthesis technology on her and, two weeks after that, she woke up in a hospital. Henry appeared to introduce himself and talk with her, and although she felt a little unethical from his part taking a test subject that vulnerable, she liked the result. In 2178, the space colony Eurasia fell on Earth, leaving the surface devastated. Henry was performing the maintenance of Platina's prostheses and the two got stuck in his place. Before they could get out and find survivors and supplies, the two helped each other to survive and became emotionally involved. In the following months, Platina would teach Henry self-defense moves after her maintenance sessions. On July 16th of 2180, Platina and Henry got married and they started living together. Saturn, Henry's ex-assistant and RaDoRB researcher who went berserk in 2182 was supposedly killed in 2186, but reappeared with a new body in 2188 and ambushed the 49th Unit, formed to chase him and his War Machines, Paragos 0, Knight and Suction, killing two of its members. Saturn wanted a meteorite with exotic gems that Henry found in the same time day he rescued Platina, and this time there was nothing preventing him from coming and attacking their house. Platina started to worry about her husband and his project and insisted that Henry should make a combat armor for her. After several days of effort, he finished a trio of suits. He used a technology derived from the Amorphic Matter to create compact weapons for her. Although Platina was pleased with the result, she asked Henry to replace her artificial limbs with the powerful combat models, made only for military purposes. Since they had no human semblance, Henry wanted to decline her request, but Platina made him notice that she only wanted to become stronger and protect the most precious thing in her life. After that, she started a training with her new armors that would last around two months. Recommended reading: Ineluctable Demise. On August 25th of 2188, Saturn came after Henry as they had presumed, and she hurried to notify the 49th Unit and equip the Valiant Frontline Suit while Henry was holding him. The Valiant was the most powerful of her combat suits, but it would start to overheat after a certain time of combat. Even aware of that risk, she went to face Saturn. Soon she realized that none of them would be able to defeat Saturn alone, but their teamwork could divert his focus and open several breaches. Saturn's armor could regenerate from heat damage, and so she tried using her footsabers to cut him, but that required approaching and becoming vulnerable. She took a fire blast from him and was stunned for a brief time, although she did not get very hurt. When Saturn had the chance of finishing the couple at the same time, Platina threw one of her amorphic matter packs in Saturn's cannon and realized he could not stop the attack after he had send the hand signal for the green particles, so the fastest way to defeat him was destroying his arms. Eventually, she managed to hit Saturn in the back with her Empyreal Javelins and bring him to the ground. Before she could finish him, Saturn ignited the vast mist of particles he had created and she hugged Henry to protect him from the flames, taking him away. She was not hurt by the attack, but the flames combined with the internal heat were starting to make her sick. With her ammo exhausted, Platina used the last resource of the Valiant: the Critical Bravery Mode - the armor would burn all of its remaining fuel at once to grant her extreme speed and emanate energy blades from the crystals in her arms. With a violent sequence of attacks, one of Saturn's arms was destroyed... but he revealed himself to be a freak worse than Platina could ever imagine. Saturn's armor was just a shell to a hidden crystal body, and the particles could mold themselves without his consent. Without any energy left, Platina had no option but to run and get hit by Saturn. Saturn recognized that she fought well, even though she had to surrender to Reploid technology to match a Reploid in combat. When he was about to kill her, Henry jumped in front and took the hit in her place. On the verge of death, Henry remembered that once he saved Ardie once and later Ardie delayed his demise by giving his own life to protect him, and that time Henry received was over. To make Saturn frustrated, Henry lied that he destroyed all the samples and data about the Encorium reactor so Saturn would not be able to discover anything, this way, even stealing the encorium ore, Saturn would spend a long time trying to find a way to create the perfect reactor, time enough to someone come and stop him. Since Henry also saved Platina, she believed that she was supposed to die in his place, but Henry said that, by doing that, he granted her and the whole world more time to feel the joy of living. It was up to her to take that time and extend it to everyone. Henry died in her arms, without being able to say the name of their son. Days later, Platina unsealed Henry laboratory and activated a Reploid that was hidden there, and she did not know that he was bearing the perfect encorium reactor. Without knowing his name, she named him with his creator's surname, Snacman. In fact, the Reploid boy was named Encore 'and was meant to be their son and protector. Later, she would move to the 49th Unit base with Encore and start their training as Maverick Hunters. She also took all the data from Henry's computer and sealed it in a room inside the base's R&D Laboratory. 'The 49th Unit Although Saturn disappeared since their last fight, he continued with his schemes and sent Shad on many missions. Due to Shad's tendency of losing his focus, he was detected by the 49th Unit and Platina was sent after him, along with Blue Knight and Captain Elika. Since then, Shad became obsessed with Platina's beauty. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' During Saturn's Parade, Platina took down N.M. Thugs and a Mobile Plasma Cannon. However, Kerbekeros's shock wave deactivated her prostheses. She fainted and Shad tried to kidnap her, but he was stopped by X and Blue Knight. 'Fanfare Operations' Platina saw that her homeland was a target of the Neo Maverick Army and asked to be sent to Stockholm to intercept the attack. Trickster volunteered to help because he was bored and found that "exciting". Platina reprehended him for his cynical behavior, but they still went together to the mission as Squad C. She soon thought that he was a Maverick due to his way of speaking, and Trickster confirmed that his personality was shaped by criminals, but she could trust him. The two kept destroying NMA troops until Shad caught Platina off-guard and finally had the chance of doing whatever he wanted with her, but Trickster came and tricked him into believing he wanted to defect to the NMA, only to blind Shad with his Eyepoker. Although Trickster had saved her, she began shedding tears of anger due to Shad's presence, and Trickster finally took her seriously. The two would later find Chaotic Gargale, who was too resistant to be damaged by their attacks. Platina realized her Railgun could have a chance against him, and fired the weapon without loading its only bullet, and Gargale dodged. For the rest of the fight, she would try using a breach to charge the weapon and shoot it, but since it has a single bullet, she could not miss or Gargale would win. Trickster said that she should not worry about hitting him, and she reminded of Henry letting himself be hurt so she could hit Saturn. The fight was interrupted by troops from Earth's Army, and the Jubartis-class shot a large plasma beam at the NMA fleet, although it hit the city. Platina said she never liked the calmness of the city, but never wanted to see it as a battlefield. She also points that the EA are acting as Mavericks themselves. Eventually, Trickster managed to immobilize Gargale and Platina is able to destroy the Maverick with her Railgun, wishing that Trickster makes one more trick and survive. The strikes suffered during the mission and the recoil of the Railgun broke her exoskeleton, and she staggered towards the smoke in search of Trickster. He pranks her by morphing his arm into Gargale's face. Although she was angered, she acknowledged that Trickster was a good person and his insanity reminded her of Henry. Trickster thought she had fallen in love with him, but that was not what she meant. After she returns to the base, Platina puts Henry's mechanical bandages and healing masks and believes she can go on another mission with the Valiant Frontline Suit. However, Nora does not allow her to do so. Category:Characters